What are you doing here?
by potterjacksonfangirl
Summary: I wanted to scream and cry and laugh and run to him, but again shock held me back. Apprehension, confusion, disbelief, and fear kept me rooted to the spot and my tongue tied. I tired to tell him how much I missed him, but all I could say was, "What are you doing here?" One-shot, my first fanfic


Five months, four days since he left. That crazy, flaming, annoyance. Leo Valdez. It scared me how much I missed him. I mean, I always did. A lot. But this was different, this time there was the aching knowledge that he wanted to stay. That was new and wonderful and heartbreaking. I tried to distract myself with work, but being stuck on an island with invisible servants doesn't leave a girl with much to do. I could weed, but I did that yesterday. I could plant something, but what had I not already planted? I could make new food design new clothes are weave more baskets, but what was the point anymore? I'd been able to find things to do all this time but is finally run short. I just wanted him. So much it hurt.  
Did he miss me? I wasn't sure. It had seemed like he would, but it is startling how short the human memory is, how quickly it fades. It does not take long for things that once were the world become unimportant. I had experience with that, they forgot me all the time. Leo had probably found someone else, or just vaguely remembered a beautiful place and a beautiful face, like going on vacation for a week before returning to everyday life. It's incredible how hard it is to remember everything. The first to go will probably be my arms and legs. Then my body, then my hair. Then my nose will disappear. My mouth. My eyes. All that will be left is a faint smell of cinnamon and a flash of caramel hair. Then that will fade too. How horrible it is to disappear. How painful.  
I've worked very hard to keep him completely in my memory, I refuse to lose him. I made a copy of his clothes. I kept his workplace and it still smells like machine oil and smoke and him. Everyday I go over him in my mind. I start with his hands, then his shoulders, then his face. His eyes, his mouth, his hair. But today I couldn't remember his fingers. I knew they were long and slender, but I couldn't picture them. That broke me a little.  
It was two weeks later that I saw it.  
This thing looming ever closer. It looked like a ship with a dragon on the front. Excellent craftsmanship, but hardly the point. Leo had a dragon. But that was stupid, he couldn't come back. Impossible. Someone else had come to make me suffer, and apparent it would be funny to get a nice dragon boat, a poignant reminder of Leo. Hilarious, let's all laugh at poor little Calypso, with her sad little garden and sad little heart. What would even happen this time? I was in love with Leo, that wasn't going to change just yet. Would this hero be stuck here?  
Then I heard it.  
"Hey! Sunshine! Nice place you got! I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by!"  
Oh gods. It was him. Definitely him. I wanted to run to him, but I couldn't. I was stuck, maybe some weird shock reaction, but I couldn't process what was happening. This was impossible, completely impossible, how was he here? He couldn't be. But he was.  
Leo jumped of his boat and swam to shore. I stood watching him. Willing him to come faster. He pulled himself out of the waves and shook his head, sending drops of water flying from his curly hair. Leo looked up at me and gave me that impish grin I'd missed so much. The one if never forgotten. He stopped and seemed to drink in the sight of me. He was a bit taller than before, his hair was longer and more unruly, but there was that same spark in his eyes. A flame that never died. Gods I missed him. Now what? Was I supposed to initiate this? I wanted to scream and cry and laugh and run to him, but again shock held me back. Apprehension, confusion, disbelief, and fear kept me rooted to the spot and my tongue tied. I tired to tell him how much I missed him, but all I could say was,  
"What are you doing here?" I winced at my words, not quite how I meant it. But he just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.  
"We'll not exactly what I was expecting, but okay. Fair," he took a deep breath and seemed to prepare himself. "Five months, eighteen days ago I was in a bad place. I felt insecure, useless, abandoned. I had great friends who I loved-love to death, but I couldn't help but feel like I didn't belong. Out of place. Anyway, my friends and I were on this boat, the Argo ll built by myself, when this crazy ice witch came out of nowhere and blasted me into the sky. I remember falling. I was falling and I'm sure most people would figure, 'well darn, guess that's that', but most people don't have my tool belt. So I made this really cool helicopter and flew, well crashed it, onto this island. It was really beautiful, like some crazy resort place, and then this girl came. I knew I hated her right away. She was annoyingly pretty, like the girls that made fun of me at school. She started yelling at me and the gods and calling me a mistake and to 'take him back!' I guess the sad thing was that I was used to it and believed it and totally accepted it. But it also made me mad. I'd been told all those things a lot lately and this crazy island chick who didn't even know me thought she could pile it on too? Not so much. So we fought a bit and she ran away. Told me to find my own shelter. So I did, and I tried to get off her island. That took a while. At first she ignored me and I mostly ignored her and things were fine. Then she started to send me food. Then she made me clothes. And visited. And helped. Before I knew it we were working together and I was telling her about the shop I wanted to own. I hadn't told anyone that, and suddenly I'd made it our shop? And she was still definitely not Team Leo but she was nicer and I could make her laugh and she smelled like cinnamon. Suddenly I didn't hate her, and she didn't hate me. Somewhere in there I fell completely in love with her. But then I was leaving. She was gone and I was empty and all I had was the memories and the promise. A promise I made as I floated away to come back. So I did. That's why I'm here."  
I searched for my voice. I wiped my cheeks, somewhere in his confession some rebellious tears had appeared without my notice. What do you say to that?  
"That sounds like a pretty good reason," I admitted, smiling.  
He grinned at me and walked towards me and suddenly I could move and I was laughing and crying because it was real and he was so real. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. Leo was still damp from his swim but I didn't care. He smelled like machine oil and smoke and he held me tight. I pulled back and looked at him. His dark dark eyes bore into mine. He seemed expectant, like he knew I had something important.  
"I love you."  
There, it was out. They couldn't be taken back. He just grinned even wider and kissed me. I wound my hand in his curly dark hair. I pulled back and grabbed one of his hands. The fingers were long and slender. They were full of energy and I loved them so much. Now I didn't have to forget.


End file.
